New love
by blugumball
Summary: Austin ask Ally out Even though the summery might be bad read it plz rated T!
1. The Question

**Austin and Ally have been through it all together but are they ready to love forever…?**

**Austins POV**

Ally was walking down the stairs in Sonic Boom and i finally got the courage to ask her out. I was going to chicken out but Dez had my back so i went through with it. Ally at first looked suprised then said yes very enthuseasticly and pecked me on the cheek. She ran towards the counter to tell Trish but never made it there. Then Austin heard Dez say time to make my move. He went over to Trish and asked her out but instead of saying yes trish slapped him then said Sure dope."Austin started laughing.

**Ally's POV **

I can't believe Austin asked me out! It was so unexpected tonight's our first date! (Sighs) What will I wear?Where is he taking me? What will he wear? Oh so many possibilities. (Phone rings and Ally picks up) "Hey Trish what's up?" "Oh nothing, except for Austin asking you out!" "How'd you find out?!" "Austin was a blabber mouth." "Trish how did you find out?" "Ally, you know me to well, I was eavesdropping." "TRISH!" "What?"

**Austin's POV**

I can't believe I finally asked Ally out. (Looks at clock) Oh well I got an hour tell the date I'm going to take a nap. (Phone rings Austin picks up) "Hello" "Hi Austin its Dez." "oh hey Dez" "So I have got a camel, a wedding photographer, a singing monkey and stack of pancakes." "Dez why do you have all that stuff?" "Duh for your date, come on Austin keep up!" "Dez, im taking Ally to a restrant not your house." "Oh that makes more sense." "Ok Dez bye" "Camel no...! don't eat those flowers! Bye Austin…!" "WOW DEZ SURE IS CRAZY".


	2. Fighting for love

** Austin has asked Ally out but will this date go on as they wanted it to…**

**Ally's POV**

I can't believe Austin and I are having our first date in thirty minutes. Ally finishes doing her makeup and hair then goes downstairs to wait for Austin to pick her up. I'm going to wait for him no maybe I should call Trish, ya I'll call Trish. (Calls Trish and she answer.) Hey Ally I thought you had your date with Austin. I do but I'm waiting for him to pick me up. (Meanwhile….

**Austin's POV**

30 Minutes later… ZZZZzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZ (phone rings) Austin jumps and answers the phone. Hello. Austin where are you I've been waiting for thirty minutes! What… (Looks at clock 6:30) Ally I'm so sorry I… Save it, I don't want to hear it. (Slams phone down.) I never meant for this to happen. I feel so bad.

**Next day… Ally's POV**

I can't believe Austin just bailed on me. Trish walks up. Hey Ally, have you been crying. Yes, Austin forgot about the date and totally bailed on me! Ally sniffles. Oh Ally, that's so sad. Austin walks up. Hey Trish Hey Ally. Look Ally I'm so sorry about last night I didn't mean to forget our date I … Austin, Ally doesn't care because you broke her heart. Now look she's crying again, Bye Austin. And they stormed off. Bye. I know Austin not like that he wouldn't do it on purpose but then why did it happen? Maybe were not meant to be together. Or he relizied he just doesn't like me.

**sorry that was short but i've been super busy try to add a new chapter every other day.**


	3. Officaly dating

**SORRY 4 not updating but I've been busy anyways here And I don't own any of the songs or Austin and ally**

Austin! Hi ally. Austin what are you doing here… wait no I don't care. I started to shut the door but Austin stuck his foot in the way, I hate when he does that. So I opened the door Look All's- Don't call me all's. Ok fine ally didn't mean to hurt you I just forgot because I... I... fell asleep. Wow Austin blushing that's a first. WHY WOULD YOU take a nap before a date? I don't know I was tired so…. I cut Austin off with a kiss at first Austin was surprised but then he kissed back too. When I pulled away we were both out of breath. So Austin are we officially a couple. Yes we are. And with that he left.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP! I hit the snooze button and looked at the clock 5:30. Ugh I hate Mondays. I got up and showered then got dressed I put on a short black skirt with a neon pink music is life shirt on. I went down stairs to find a not that read: _Ally im on a two week trip to a music convention Austin's mom promised to look after you Love, dad _Ok so I get to spend a week with blondie cool. I packed up my stuff and walked across the street to Austin's house. When I knocked Austin's mom Mimi opened the door. Oh hi sweetie come in Austin's still asleep but you can go wake him up for school. Your bedroom is next door. Ok thanks Mrs. Moon. Please call me Mimi. I went to take my stuff upstairs, and heard Snoring coming from Austin's room. I laughed and burst through the door. Wha.. What… mom? NO its ally. Oh hi ALLY. He got out of bed and I saw he was shirtless. Omg he has a six pack. I started blushing a lot! Go downstairs I'll be down soon. OK. By the time Austin was downstairs we had ten minutes to get to school. Come on blondie were going to be late. Ok but first a kiss. Fine. I pecked him on the cheek. Now let's go. I saw Dallas by my locker and walked over to him. Hi Dallas. HI ally. Before I knew it he had me up against my locker in a deep kiss. I saw Austin walk over and he pull and Dallas off of me and threw him on the ground. Don't touch her you dickhead!


	4. the song

** New chapter! I DON'T own Austin and ally or any of the songs.**

Austin! What? Why'd you do that! He forced you to kiss him. OH true. Dallas was now unconscious on the ground. And I was wondering should we leave him or take him to the nurse. Austin must have read my mind because he said Come on let's leave him he'll wake up. The bell rang for first period and me and Austin walked into class hand in hand. Our first period was music my favorite our teacher gave us an assignment to write a song about summer vacation. I guess teachers are also ready for school to end in two weeks. So me and Austin came up with this much.

**Summer in the sand**

**He's the drummer in the band **

**Drop a beat she the DJ at the boardwalk**

**I smile and I tan and her sandals in her hand**

**Rocking shades you can almost see the eyes lock**

**What could be better than a party in the weather**

**With the both of us in the backdrop**

**Everything was right and the day turn into night**

**With the music and the light that's when we stop**

**Oh I heard it on the radio sing it out loud**

**Oh coming down to see your show**

**Uh uh oh everybody now heard it on the radio**

**Uh uh oh everybody now coming down to see your show.**

Bringgggggggggggggg the bell rang and class was over. The rest of the day went by in a blur and by the time school was over I felt like I had just run a mile. Austin and I walked to his house where we did like three days' worth of homework in one hour. Wow now that that's done let's have some fun. Austin started to lean in and we had a long passionate kiss. When we came up we were out of breath but we stood up and he pushed me up against the wall and squeezed my ass. I rubbed his abs in reply and that's when we hear: I'm home! We separated quickly and blushed.


	5. You!

Ally POV

Mrs. Moon walked into the family room to see us on the couch watching Home Alone. "Hi. Hey Ally are you staying the night?" "Um…if you don't mind Mimi." "Oh sure I'll get dinner ready" After we ate dinner Austin showed me to his room and since I've slept over before I've learned to keep extra clothes here. We slept and I awoke to find Austin with his armed wrapped around me. I say Austin I made pancakes. He bolts awake. "Pancakes where?!" "Just kidding." "You never kid about pancakes." I got dressed and we headed off to school. We finished the song it went like this

**Summer in the sand**

**He's the drummer in the band **

**Drop a beat she the DJ at the boardwalk**

**I smile and I tan and her sandals in her hand**

**Rocking shades you can almost see the eyes lock**

**What could be better than a party in the weather**

**With the both of us in the backdrop**

**Everything was right and the day turn into night**

**With the music and the light that's when we stop**

**Oh I heard it on the radio sing it out loud**

**Oh coming down to see your show**

**Uh uh oh everybody now heard it on the radio**

**Uh uh oh coming down to see your show.**

**Oh oh oh everybody now**

**Heard it on the radio**

**Oh oh oh everybody now coming down to see your show**

**Okay listen to this story about the party about the glory**

**About the summer that would raise the bar**

**Anyone would tell ya' it was chill it was stellar**

**The best time we had so far**

**Everyone together always going never better**

**And the good times go on and on and on**

**Never will forget it doesn't matter where were headed**

**I'll remember when I hear our song**

**Ohh heard it on the radio**

**Sing it out loud**

**Oh coming down to see your show**

**Uh uh oh everybody now heard it on the radio**

**Uh uh oh coming down to see your show.**

**Oh oh oh everybody now**

**Heard it on the radio**

We got an A on the assignment and because we were the first to finish the song we got to go on summer vacation two weeks early! I walked outside and waited for Austin because he had to go sign us out. But I felt a hand grab me from behind and I screamed. Austin ran out of the school but that was the last thing I saw before I blacked out.


	6. Why

**I am so sorry for not updating but I had so much going on so here is a new chapter I'm sorry if it's short.**

**~Blu**

Jenna POV

I can't believe he dumped me for that girl! Ugh I hate her! I put a picture of her on my dart board and nailed three shots, one to the nose, eye, and cheek. Suddenly I had an idea. I will kidnap Ally and make Austin date me to get her back! I jumped into my black van and raced to Miami High and saw Ally waited outside. I walk behind her and punched her in the back of the neck. She fell to the ground and I knew she had blacked out I saw Austin come running out of the school he saw me and froze. I screamed "She broke us apart and now I'm going to get even!" I picked Ally up threw her over my shoulder and ran to my car. I sped all the way to the abandon factory. I put her on a chair found some rope and tied her to it right then she started to wake up. "Well I see our 'guest' has decided to wake up." "UGH my head hurts… Hey where am I and who in the world are you!?" "Oh well I'm Jenna Austin's girlfriend." "Oh… you're that creepy stalker girl Austin told me about. The one that always was around him." "I AM NOT A STALKER!" "Ouch there is no need to yell." Now would you please let me go, I can call Austin and we can settle this." Ya right like I'm going to let her go that easy. I spotted a rope and decided to have some fun. "You want to be let out of the chair?" "Yes please, my butt is asleep!" "Ok I untied her and tied the rope around her ankles instead. "Hey thanks um watcha you doing?" "Im doing this!" I pulled the rope up and she flew into the air dangling upside down. I grabbed a old wooden baseball bat and began smacking her. I put the bat down and duck taped her mouth shut. I heard some one knock on the front door and soon saw it on the ground. Austin! Uh oh…

Austin POV

I walked into the office to sign us out when I heard a scream. I ran outside and saw… Jenna! She had Ally on the ground and was smiling evilly. I started to run towards her put not before she screamed "She broke us apart and now I'm going to get even!" She picked up Ally and ran off. I felt helpless and knew what I had to do I ran towards the principle office and told him what happened. They called the police and reported it soon we had a whole search party. I felt better but knew I should try to call Jenna. I called her but I went straight to voicemail. Ugh I started to panic. What if Jenna killed Ally? I ran down the streets calling Ally's name. I felt like I had been running forever when I stopped. I was in front of an old abandon factory I hear voices and a scream. I ran towards the factory door but it was locked I heard another scream then I knocked the door down and was shocked with what I saw. "Jenna!?" "Auhgsa yeadlp ndho wipghr." All of the words Ally said sounded like gibberish. "Jenna why are you doing this?" "Well I did it for us Austy." "No you did it for you I never want to see you again!" "No Austin she broke us apart we were ment to be together you even left me your child." "What we never slept together!" "Oh but we did Austin." "Look Jenna free Ally and I'll… I'll… I'll date you and take care of your child." "Yes Austin oh and our child!" Now All I have to d Is play her until I get a DNA test from the hospital.


End file.
